


One Good Sport

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, awkward Kaiba is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba sits out PhysEd and has complicated feelings about watching Jounouchi do sports.





	One Good Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostRemote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostRemote/gifts).



> For the prompt: Kaiba sits out PhysEd and has complicated feelings about watching Jou do sports

Kaiba sat on the bleachers watching the others play basketball.  He was exempt from sports because of his own personal trainer (and the fact he despised the actual sports being played; give him something practical like judo).  Still, it made for an interminable wait until the end of the class period.

Jounouchi was running up and down the court, the legs of his shorts flapping around his thighs.

Kaiba looked away.  That was not something he should have noticed.  That was not something he had wanted to notice.  But Jounouchi was everywhere, back and forth across the court, jumping up and down.  He wasn’t the greatest player, but he certainly was the most enthusiastic.

And those damn shorts kept swishing around his thighs.

Kaiba shifted in his seat.  He should be focusing on the score, pretend like he was paying attention to the whole game.  But he couldn’t keep his eyes or his thoughts away from Jounouchi’s shorts.  The way they hiked up when he ran, the way they clung to his ass when he bent.

Kaiba pursed his lips.  This was not acceptable.  He didn’t think about such things.  He had more important work, a more important life than thinking about slamming Jounouchi into a locker and sloppily making out with him.

“Oh my god.”

This was beyond the pale.  Jounouchi had stopped on the court, hands on his knees to catch his breath, and his ass was just  _there_.  Just right there, facing him exactly like Jounouchi had planned it.  It was too much.

“Can’t even win at this game, mutt?” Kaiba called, stealing a glance toward the instructor; he wasn’t paying attention.

Jounouchi turned around.  “Bite me, Kaiba.”

An itch started at the back of his front teeth.  He ran his tongue over them.  “I’d probably catch rabies.”

Jounouchi stared at him.  Oh god, was he that obvious?  Had Jounouchi seen that?

Jounouchi grinned.  “And leave you foaming at the mouth?”

Kaiba flushed, his face going red up to his earlobes.  Dammit.

“Maybe they’d put you down for good.”

Jounouchi growled and looked about ready to stomp into the stands to get Kaiba when the herd of players came back down the court.  Hurray for the maddening crowd.

Kaiba sat back, bored again now that the game had taken over.  That itch was still there, but now he was studiously avoiding looking at Jounouchi.  He focused on Yugi for a minute, but Yugi seemed to be wherever Jounouchi was, hanging around him like a limpet.  This was not helping.

His fingers twitched, wanting to be working on something.  That would distract him fine.  He wouldn’t be thinking about running his hands up Jounouchi’s thigh, his long fingers slipping under the cotton of his shorts, darting up to the bend of his hip.

He dug his nails into the palms of his hands.  No.  These were not thoughts to be having out in public.  Especially not at school.

Jounouchi let out a whoop and drew Kaiba’s attention.  Apparently he had scored, because he was currently jumping up and down cheering.  The whistle blew.  End of class.

“Thank god,” Kaiba whispered to himself.  The pain in his palms had calmed him down enough to stand without issue and he hurried to the locker room, desperate to change before anyone else arrived.

Within seconds, the room was full of chatter.  Jounouchi had apparently made the winning shot.

“So you’re not as hopeless at every game you play,” Kaiba said as Jounouchi walked by.

Shirtless.

Dammit.

“Why don’t you get off my back, Kaiba?  Not like you were out there.”

The itch came back stronger.

Kaiba leaned nonchalantly against the lockers.  “There are more practical things to learn than sport.”

“Yeah, yeah.  You just say it because you never play.”

“I’m always playing, Jounouchi,” Kaiba said, darkly.  “You just don’t know the rules.”

Jounouchi blinked.  “Maybe I just like breaking them.”

Kaiba opened his mouth to reply when Yugi caught his eye.  He had an eager look on his face and was mouthing something that looked an awful like the words “now kiss”.

Oh god, they were flirting.  Very obviously flirting.

Kaiba closed his mouth and walked away.  This was not going to be his day.

“What?  No comeback?” Jounouchi called after him.  "That’s a first.“

Kaiba turned.  "It’s not fair to toy with weaker minds.  And I do always play fair.”

“Lying bastard,” Jounouchi shot back.

“Try to keep up.”

“I’m always up.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, processing what was just said.  Kaiba turned away in horror as his face flushed again.  Jounouchi, for his part, wasn’t faring any better.

“Bastard.”

“Idiot.”

And they went their separate ways.


End file.
